Habla el corazon
by sole2704
Summary: Quien aya dicho que la cabeza le puede ganar al corazon, nunca a escuchado a este, por que cuando el habla no importa lo que ella diga esto le ocurrio a Candy, un sog fic algo diferente como todo lo que escribo dejen sus comentarios ..


**Habla el corazón**

En realidad yo dudo tanto de ti,

Por más que intento no me dejo llevar.

Bebo tu amor y me sienta fatal,

Pero yo te quiero bien o mal.

Candy no pudo dejar de estremecerse por su abrazo cuando había comenzado a ver con otros ojos a Neel, ni ella misma lo sabia, pero el solo roce de su mirada la hacia vibrar y sin quererlo había comenzado a caer en los dulces placeres de la seducción, ella sabia muy bien que Neel había cambiado aun seguía siendo el mismo cínico, pero con conciencia, pero no dejaba de ser un cínico al fin y al cabo, por mas que ella se decía así misma Candy White Andrew tu y el amor no se mezclan y mucho menos si en ese cóctel viene incluido Neel Leegan, pero había sido demasiado tarde..

Habla el corazón

Que no sabe mentir.

Habla el corazón

A todas horas de ti.

Oigo cosas bonitas

Y presto atención

Habla el corazón

Y yo escucho su voz.

La primera vez que lo había visto con otros ojos había sido cuando el había regresado de Florida habían pasado un par de años desde su compromiso fallido, los años lo habían favorecido bastante ya no era el flacucho que ella fácilmente podía derribar ahora era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lo había encontrado ayudando a un par de chiquillos y sin querer algo se había movido dentro de ella, el no se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había visto, pero el destino que a veces es cruel con uno se decidió a llevarlos si no por el mismo sendero por caminos casi iguales, hasta cruzarlos de nuevo.

Para la segunda vez Candy y el habían coincidido en la cena de Navidad del clan, Neel había madurado ya no era tan caprichoso pero aun asía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por conseguir lo que el quería, y el la queria a ella.

En cuanto sus miradas toparon sus corazones comenzaron a latir desbocadamente el uno por el otro, Neel fue cauteloso al acercarse de nuevo con ella, ella lo recibió con recelo pero el poco a poco fue entrando cada vez mas a su corazón, cuando Candy se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente ENAMORADA de el quiso huir, como ella a pesar de todo lo pasado entre ambos se había fijado en el precisamente.

El por su parte seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella a pesar de que cuando volvió el estaba seguro que sus sentimientos habían cambiado como una brisa de verano, para al volver a verla darse cuenta que en efecto ya no eran como la brisa del verano si no como un huracán buscando satisfacer sus deseos, la amaba y la amaba tanto que dolía pero esta vez iría sumamente despacio ya que por nada del mundo quería volver a sufrir.

A veces pienso que no hay nada que hacer

Que tú y que yo tenemos poco que ver.

Pero al final habla mi corazón

Dice que te quiero óyelo...

Todo mundo se había sorprendido de que Neel y Candy hubieran comenzado a cortejarse no es que no les alegrara que ella comenzara a vivir de verdad, pero temían que al igual que sus ultimas relaciones estas terminaran en un desastre total y dejándole cada vez mas roto el corazón, así que se habían sorprendido gratamente al ver que las cosa marchaban muy bien.

Habla el corazón

Que no sabe mentir.

Habla el corazón

A todas horas de ti.

Oigo cosas bonitas

Y presto atención

Habla el corazón

Y yo escucho su voz.

Pero a pesar de todo Candy aun tenia muy lastimado su corazón y trataba de ir por demás despacio con el, a pesar de que sus besos le sabían deliciosos y que decir de las caricias que simplemente la elevaban al cielo, se decía así misma Candy lo que sientes por el es solo atracción no es amor pero…

Oigo las voces que hablan de ti

Yo no te quiero y ellas dicen que sí.

Soy obediente sé que tienen razón

Dejo que hable mi corazón.

Ya no había duda ella lo amaba y el a ella, a pesar de todo, ella había aprendido a perdonar los errores del pasado y el a no volver a repetirlos, juntos eran una de las parejas mas bonitas por el simple echo de amarse, ese es el poder del amor y a pesar de que de vez en cuando escuchaban de la gente chismosa que el no había cambiado y que ella solo estaba con el por olvidar ambos habían decidido prestar solo atención a las voces que provenían de su corazón.

Habla el corazón que no sabe mentir

Habla el corazón a todas horas de ti.

Oigo cosas bonitas

Y presto atención

Habla el corazón.

Y yo... escucho su voz.

Fin

* * *

Hola esperoo les gustara a si que haganmelo saber las leo pronto Sole. 


End file.
